Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/3
Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief ---- Bot Hoe gaat het met de bot? Zeg, wie heeft de controle over de bot(s)? De president? De staatsleiders? Alle gebruikers met de status van moderator? Weer een artikel in de grondwet :p 2 jun 2007 17:47 (UTC) :PS: Dit kan helpen: 2 jun 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::Ik heb de botstatus aangevraagd, dus even wachten. Ik denk dat het het beste is dat alleen moderatoren de staatsbot mogen gebruiken, want de bot heeft ook moderator-rechten. De link dat je mij gaf: ken ik al, maar het lukt me nog niet :-( 2 jun 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::Alleen moderatoren... Ik denk dat het beter is om een beperkte groep moderatoren hem te laten gebruiken. We kunnen de lijst met mensen die toegang hebben tot de bot op de GP zetten v/d bot. Enne... Zonder het programma v/d link te installeren heb je geen bot, nu hebben we een lege bot. Een gebruiker met botstatus... 3 jun 2007 09:42 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je met je laatste opmerking? 3 jun 2007 10:01 (UTC) :::::De bot moet nog geprogrammerd worden. Zie . 3 jun 2007 10:01 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dat weet ik, maar je zei "Zonder het programma '''van de link' te ..."'' Wat bedoel je met "van de link" 3 jun 2007 10:15 (UTC) :::::::Zonder het programma, dat op deze link staat: . 3 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, ok. Ik heb het al eens geprobeerd maar het lukt me niet. 3 jun 2007 10:19 (UTC) Robin ik ga zo snel mogelijk de muziekschool uitbereiden, hou het maar in het oog!!WikiSven :Ok, maar waarom hier dit bericht plaatsen? Je kan toch een nieuw bericht onderaan plaatsen? 8 jun 2007 14:50 (UTC) (ondertekenen met ~~~~) Confirmation Hi. Just wanted to confirm that this is really you. If so, simply leave a confirmation statement here and I'll sysop you on the test wiki. G.He(Talk!) 2 jun 2007 21:18 (UTC) Staatsbot Hi. I assume it was this wiki you wanted Staatsbot made into a bot? I've done that. Is it correct for this bot to also be an admin? Angela talk 3 jun 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Thank you. About the admin-bot. The bot is then also capable of changing secured-pages and only admins will be able to use it. 3 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks 3 jun 2007 09:47 (UTC) :::Ik ben nog 't een en 't ander aan het aanpassen op de GP van de bot. Zie ook de bovenstaande vraag bij het kopje Bot. PS: Kan ik het wachtwoord van de bot krijgen om er zo nog wat aan aan te passen. Ik weet niet of ik het programma ga installeren, ik zal nog zien. 3 jun 2007 09:57 (UTC) ::::Mailen? Ik heb nog een mail van je, dus ik heb je e-mailadres. 3 jun 2007 10:02 (UTC) :::::Ja is goed. Op mijn OP staat mijn emailadres ook nog bovenaan. 3 jun 2007 10:08 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Effe geduld. 3 jun 2007 10:19 (UTC) :::::::Lukt het niet? 3 jun 2007 10:32 (UTC) ::::::::Heb het! 3 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) ::::::::(na bwc) Idd, mail is verstuurd. Ik was wat aan 't foefele :p 3 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) :::::::::ça marche. Maar euh... Met jouw Uiterlijk zijn die bewerk knoppen weg... Staatsbot 3 jun 2007 10:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Maar toen ik die gebruiker maakte, waren mijn voorkeuren al automatisch dezelfde als mijn gebruikersnaam SPQRobin. Verander het maar, hoor 3 jun 2007 10:39 (UTC) :::::::::::Straks ik ga nu ff weg. 3 jun 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::Het lukt niet. Gaat het bij jou? 3 jun 2007 11:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wat lukt niet? Dinges installeren voor de bot? 3 jun 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::De 'skin' aanpassen. 3 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik zal het doen. 3 jun 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ok, gedaan 3 jun 2007 12:23 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::¨Perfect ;-) Staatsbot 3 jun 2007 12:51 (UTC) Interview The Countrysiiide.. Als reporter van deze krant zou ik u graag een paar vragen willen stellen. *Waarom bent u sjofeur geworden? *Wanneer besloot je dit te doen? *Vindt u het kunnen dat de president van een land sjofeur is? Ik hoop dat u de vragen goed wilt beantwoorden, gr, Journalist Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 17:37 (UTC) :* Omdat ik zag dat er te weinig personeel was. :* Toen ik de pagina "ontdekte" :p :* Eigenlijk niet, maar het is tenslotte Libertas > Vrijheid, he. :Goed? 3 jun 2007 18:13 (UTC) ::Ok, Danke Schön Herr President! Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::LOL 3 jun 2007 18:43 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: 500px dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? graag reageren in Forum:De kroeg. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:52 (UTC) :Je bent een van de weinige actieve gebruikers die er nog niet op gereageerd heeft, ajb doen in de K. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Ja, kweet het, maar ik kweet eigenlijk niet goed wat ik er op moet zegge :-) 4 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) :::Ik bedoel, het is wel goed hoor maar ik zou nog wat afwachten. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::Ok. Hij's lelijk, kweet het, maar het is nog maar een schets :p. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) :::::Het lijkt me op zich wel goed om een beeld te hebben van heel Libertas. Nu hebben we alleen maar een stuk, en ik vind het fijn om een totaalbeeld te hebben. 4 jun 2007 19:03 (UTC) Afbeelding Zou je voor mij deze afbeelding kunnen verwijderen? Ik geraak er niet op vanwege een serverfout en ik wil ze graag re-uploaden. 4 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) :Ik geraak er ook niet op :-( 4 jun 2007 16:56 (UTC) ::Tow; ja niets aan te doen he. 4 jun 2007 17:00 (UTC) Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's#Primu De link zegt genoeg. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:42 (UTC) Overleg:Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit/herstructurering#Stemmen Dimitri wilde hier graag over stemmen. 7 jun 2007 05:33 (UTC) Forum:Bestuur Ajb mee-overleggen op Forum:Bestuur. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 14:53 (UTC) Cursus Niet vergeten he :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:15 (UTC) :Ik de mijne maken of ik de jouwe volgen? :p 8 jun 2007 21:16 (UTC) ::Hmm.. moeilijke vraag. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:18 (UTC) :::LOL 8 jun 2007 21:20 (UTC) ::::Anders zorg ik ervoor dat je morgen een onverwachte toets gt maken. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:26 (UTC) :::::Oei, Oei! 8 jun 2007 21:28 (UTC) ::::::Jaaa! En neee, je mag niet spieken.. neee. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:29 (UTC) :::::::Pff... Ik ga maar aan m'n Latijn werken zodat ik jou een nog moeilijkere toets kan geven !! 8 jun 2007 21:33 (UTC) ::::::::Oei... dan dwing ik jou om van mij een moderator te maken :p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:35 (UTC) :::::::::Waarom? :-) 8 jun 2007 21:37 (UTC) ::::::::::Om iedereen te blokkeren, nou goed. :p. O, dat floepte eruit, nu kan ik het wel (helemaal) vergeten.. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:41 (UTC) :::::::::::Inderdaad! :p 8 jun 2007 21:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::He wat jammer nou! Val ik je lastig, kun je de cursus niet afmaken? Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::Neenee hoor, leuk dat ik ondertussen kan overleggen. :-) 8 jun 2007 21:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Tuurlijk. Dat wist ik wel. een beetje afleiding kan geen kwaad he, ;p. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:50 (UTC) Kom je morgen naar "DE WEDSTRIJD VAN DE EEUW (de derde wedstrijd van de eeuw (a))" kijken in het Stadion Libertanzel. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:52 (UTC) (P.S. Ik vrees voor je dat je mij in de zomervakantie moet benoemen tot moderator, mwhaha) :Ik zorg nu neit voor een bwc he, (niet expres gedaan :p, zeker niet). Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:53 (UTC) ::Toch geen bwc, want ik was plots weg =( 9 jun 2007 07:06 (UTC) Kheb een idee: We werken allebei aan onze eigen cursus tot aan de grote vakantie en dan leren we elks een beetje Latijn/Roemeens. Wat denk je? 9 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC): :::Lol, ik vind t goed hoor :p. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::Leuk, ik ken niemand die Roemeens kan, behalve jij dus dat lijkt me wel leuk :-) 9 jun 2007 08:32 (UTC)